143090-some-concerns-about-the-game
Content ---- I have to admit, I despise cheap mechanics like that in any game. I'm all for challenge but cheap and tedious isn't challenging, it's irritating. | |} ---- You complain so much, you should just get a game shark. LOL | |} ---- It's not a cheap tactic, people just don't know how to crowd control the boss correctly. I find that more of a challenge than anything, which is fun. A cheap tactic would be not being able to do anything about it, and just because people don't know what to do doesn't mean it's a cheap tactic. People just need to understand that this game is more technical, and those of us who play it enjoy that level of difficulty. | |} ---- Posting my concerns about the game is not a complaint. If your unable to comprehend the issue's i was presenting or add any input to them then dont bother commenting. | |} ---- You can see your contradiction by looking at the words i put in bold. Dont look at the issue with a superiority complex because i'll tell you right now that the issue i pointed out has nothing to do with l2p. The boss is impossible to solo, there is nothing you can do to counter his healing / cc move when you solo him. As you said "a cheap tactic would be not being able to do anything about it". This mechanic fits perfectly with that. | |} ---- Dude i think you entered in Riot in the Void a 5 MAN adventure for lvl 15 in the dominion side, its stated in the group finder that riot in the void is group content. maybe thy should add a 3rd warning ( there is already one on tutorial texts that states adventures are 5 man content , one on group finder that states the size of the group for it and they should add a third for the oens who dont like to read upon entering the adventure, like "hey bro havent you heard this is 5MAN content and you are alone, you are about to get kicked cupcake") Edited October 14, 2015 by Demonmanu | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- EU or NA? Please be a little more specific please :) Personally, my time has been spent very well in the evenings on Entity 2 with very little to no lag. I agree they should have BETTER population info. Right now they have "Open" or "Closed" (I believe...or it says full...can't remember and not at home to test) but something that shows Low, Medium or High population would be much better. I can't agree here. I love trying to solo content as I enjoy my peace and quiet but I wouldn't want to cheapen the group experience. I've seen a lot of discussion on this, one of the first places I heard this was on the Strange Tales from Outer Space podcast (great listen, btw), and I have to agree with the tailoring materials. In many games, it's "farm humanoids to get the cloth" but this isn't Warcraft. This is Wildstar, on planet Nexus. Definitely increase the drop rate on mobs that do drop cloth. Great suggestions, though! | |} ---- NA servers, the 2 pve servers i experienced nothing but lag. So i switched to the pvp servers and have never encountered an issue with it. The only problem now is i'm on the second NA pvp server and its empty. I'm lucky to ever run into people. As for changing anti solo mechanics in group content i should have added that it was an opinion of mine that it should be changed as its something i've always despised. However i am fine that it remains the same but there needs to be proper restrictions set in place to prevent a player from joining a group instance alone. I dont know if people realize how demoralizing it can be to fight through an entire instance alone only to have to quit because your told at the end of the instance that you need to a group to continue. ~I appreciate your insightful opinions :D Edited October 14, 2015 by Sev7nAlt | |} ---- The points i'm addressing seem to be going over your head so i'm not sure what more i can say to help you understand what i'm trying to make clear. Group content can be enjoyable to try and solo. If it's going to be impossible to solo due to anti solo mechanics then there needs to be proper restrictions set in place so players dont find themselves wasting their time in said content. It's not a players fault that there is no indication that an instance is impossible to complete alone. Adding a restriction that forces you to enter group content with a group would not be harmful in any way. As far as me que'ing into content i have no problem with that. The issue i stated in the previous comment was that the instance was not showing up in the matchmaker, and the server i'm on is empty. This means that running it with a group at the time was not even a possibility. My suggestions benefited 2 sides. 1. Improve the games content by balancing out anti solo mechanics (benefits more so on my side of what i think is a good solution) or 2. Improve the games QoL by setting proper restrictions on group content (dont allow players to enter them alone) The second suggestions offers a simple solution to the problem without causing any harm to the game. If you do not like the first suggestion that is fine since its a completely opinionated suggestion but what is wrong with the 2nd? As i see it causing no harm to the game in any way | |} ---- Wow that stinks. I too created a character on the PvP realm though and I love how peaceful it is there. Sadly, that doesn't help much for later content when you want to group lol | |} ---- ---- He CC's and then heals .... the very pinnacle of a cheap tactic. I wonder if some people here read what concerns others have before blurting out "it's a learn to play issue, we like challenge, challenge is good". It is, when it's done right. | |} ---- tried this today not rallying it with a lvl 30 esper, ccbreak+armor break x1 +t4 stun = win, so its a learn to play issue when you want to solo group content and rage about not beating it Edited October 15, 2015 by Demonmanu | |} ---- Not sure what part of my OP came off as me "raging" as i thought i presented my concerns in a civil manner. As far as the spellslinger goes for Agent Vadim; you cannot cc break out of his cc/heal mechanic. If you voidslip (spellslingers cc break) you are still stuck in mid air and he still heals during that time. You are also unable to use skills after using your cc break since you remain stuck in the air. So unless mechanics on fights work differently depending on your class then i dont understand how you were able to cc break and interupt him when it did not work every time i've tried it. If it is the case of mechanics working differently between classes then the issue i experienced was not of cheap mechanics but rather balance issues on the class i was playing which is something that would need to be addressed. Edited October 15, 2015 by Sev7n | |} ---- Do you see me raging? This is the problem I have with this "new" community I mentioned in another thread. People see someone put a concern and then pounce all over it with complete horse *cupcake* and bile. The OP mentioned that boss, I said I don't like cheap tactics. I've never set foot in the instance, I don't do group content in this game. I don't pug and no-one I know plays the game so I avoid group content (except battlegrounds) like it dishes out genital warts. Assumptions making asses and all that jazz. I honestly could not give any less of a flying rats sphincter if I tried. Quote the OP and tell him, he's the the one doing the boss. | |} ---- nope i get it loud and clear. you want the game to prevent you from doing something solo that is intended for group. you want to be able to solo group content. you seem to think that they design things for solo people when it is intended for a group. anti solo mechanics in group content....hmmm. this just does not make any sense. as to number 2, maybe they should just remove the entrances then and only allow you to queue. then it will be quite clear to you that you should do it with other people. i think most people notice the quest you pick up at the entrance to each one is designated as a five man quest. i think that is pretty clear. if you think a challenge is soloing low level content, there are much more challenging fights when you get to vets and raids. you are only level 15. there are a whole lot of challenges ahead. | |} ----